


I need a spark to start a fire

by Oducchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Those words are the fuse that lights up a fire in his chest</i><br/>He just want his consideration and his respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a spark to start a fire

 

 

**I need a spark to start a fire**

 

 

 

He would really, really like to punch him, but he controls himself. Not so much for the differences in their heights, or for that gloomy and scary aura that he wears like a cloak; he controls himself because he’s not here for starting a figth with this jerk, he’s here to play and make a good impression over the senpai . So even if Kageyama’s words burn and hurt like hell, they’re not enough to blow out his determination and his exhuberance.

Those words are the fuse that lights up a fire in his chest, a deep sullen heat that rumbles and reclaims recognition, respect, consideration. It _pretends_ all of this. And Hinata has just started to nurture it.

 

When, years later, with eyes squeezed tight and the most awkard expression of all, Tobio bends down and kisses him, and then cracks his eyelids open only  to whisper all his love over his lips, that fire is now a blaze and Hinata has no idea whatsoever of how put it out.

But it’s not like he particularly strive to try.


End file.
